Mario: The Olympic Championship Games/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes in Mario: The Olympic Championship Games. This includes dialogue in the story mode or lines spoken during events. Playable characters Mario *''"Mario!"'' (Character selection screen) *''"Oh no, I lost."'' (After losing a round) *''"Okey-Dokey. Mario get you next time."'' (2nd/3rd Place) *''"Yes, I'm the winner!"'' (After winning a round) *''"Wahoo! I'm the winner!"'' (1st Place) *''"Ah, mamma mia!"'' (4th or below) *''"Fantastico!"'' (New Record) *''"Yes!"'' (Good score) *''"It's-a me! Mario! Hoo-hoo! I've been on fire lately, but I hope you'll challenge me!"'' *''"Okay!"'' Luigi *''"Luigi!"'' (Character selection screen) *''"Oh, yeah! I-I'm the winner!"'' (After winning a round) *''"Oh, Luigi lost."'' (After losing a round) *''"Oh yeah! Who's number one now? Luigi!"'' (1st place) *''"Hey, that's-a pretty good-a. Oh, yeah."'' (2nd/3rd Place) *''"Awww. Oh well, next time."'' (4th or below) *''"Oh dear... I've practiced, but nobody play with Luigi. Will you play with me?"'' *''"Oh yeah!"'' Peach *''"Peach!"'' (Character selection screen) *''"Oh, did I win? (chuckles)"'' (After winning a round) *''"Nice."'' (Getting a good score) *''"No..."'' (Getting a bad score) *''"Oh, I lost."'' (After losing a round) *''"Ooh! Next time, it's mine!"'' (2nd/3rd Place) *''"Oh, yeah! How nice! Lucky me!"'' (1st Place) *''"Whoa! I can't believe I lost!"'' (4th or below) *''"Hey! I just adore game event! Want to play with me?"'' *''"Fine."'' Toad *''"Hi!"'' (Character selection screen) *''"Yeah, I'm the winner!"'' (After winning a round) *''"Yeah!"'' (Getting a good score) *''"No no noooo!"'' (Getting a bad score) *''"Oh, no!"'' (After losing a round) *''"Yee-haw!"'' (2nd/3rd Place) *''"Wa ha haa! I'm the best! Haha!"'' (1st Place) *''"Oh, I lost!"'' (4th or below) Bowser *''"Bowser!"'' (Character selection screen) Larry Koopa *''"Larry!"'' (Character selection screen) Morton Koopa Jr. *''"Morton!"'' (Character selection screen) *''"Hey! All right!" '' (2nd/3rd Place) *''"Wah-hoo! Yeah!" '' (1st Place) *''"Augh!"'' (4th or below) Wendy O. Koopa *''"Hello!"'' (Character selection screen) *''"Ha ha! Yeah!" '' (2nd/3rd Place) *''"Yippie! Wow!" '' (1st Place) *''"Whyyy?!" '' (4th or below) Iggy Koopa *''"Iggy!"'' (Character selection screen) *''"Bla-hahahahaha!"'' (1st Place) Roy Koopa *''"Yeah!"'' (Character selection screen) *''"Yeah! Yeah!" '' (2nd/3rd Place) *''"Eee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" '' (1st Place) *''"Uwaah huh huh huh huh..."'' (4th or below) Lemmy Koopa *''"Lemmy, hi!"'' (Character selection screen) *''"Yahoo!"'' (1st Place) Ludwig Von Koopa *''"Haha!"'' (Character selection screen) *''"Haw haw haw! Hoo hoo!"'' (2nd/3rd Place) *''"Yeehaaaw!"'' (1st Place) *''"Uwaah!" '' (4th or below) Daisy *''"Daisy!"'' (Character selection screen) *''"Yeehaw! Hi, I'm Daisy!"'' (1st place) *''"Oh yeah! I won!"'' (after winning a round) *''"Yes!"'' (Getting a good score) *''"Aw..."'' (Getting a bad score) *''"Aw man!"'' (After losing a round) *''"Woo! Not too bad, right?"'' (2nd/3rd Place) *''"Whaaat? Aw, brutal!"'' (4th or below) *''"What's up? I'm new, but event is my thing! And I'll go toe-to-toe to prove it!"'' *''"Okay."'' Yoshi *''"Yoshi!"'' (Character selection screen) Wario *''"Wario!"'' (Character selection screen) *''"Wah-ha-ha! Wario's the winner!"'' (After winning a round) *''"Oh no! Somebody cheated. I CAN'T LOSE!"'' (After losing a round) *''"Yeah, oh yeah! Wario wins!"'' (1st place) *''"Aaah! I get you next time!"'' (2nd/3rd Place) *''"Argh. I let you win."'' (4th or below) *''"Put THAT in the record books!"'' (World Record) *''"Challenge me? You? I'm the best player in the world. I'm not scared!"'' *''"Game time, baby!"'' Diddy Kong *''"I'm Diddy, hoo-hoo!"'' (Character selection screen) Baby Mario *''"Baby Mario!"'' (Character selection screen) *''"Woo-hoo! Baby Mario wins!"'' (1st place) *''"Ah! Not-a bad, for a baby!"'' (2nd/3rd Place) *''"No! No! No! No! No! Mamma mia!"'' (4th or below) Baby Luigi *''"Baby Luigi!"'' (Character selection screen) *''"Checkered flaggy for Luigi! Whoo-hoo!"'' (1st place) *''"Baby Luigi, number not 1."'' (2nd/3rd Place) *''"Whaaat? Aw, brutal!"'' (4th or below) Waluigi *''"Waluigi!"'' (Character selection screen) *''"Waluigi number one!"'' (After winning a round) *''"Wa-ha-ha! Waluigi, number one!"'' (1st Place) *''"Ah, Waluigi get you next time!"'' (2nd/3rd Place) *''"Oh, no, no, no!"'' (After losing a round) *''"Waaah? No!"'' (4th or below) *''"I'm a living legend!"'' (New Record) *''"You might be gettin' better, but nobody cheats better than Waluigi! You got that?!"'' *''"Let's go already!"'' Bowser Jr. *''"Let's go!"'' (Character selection screen) *''"Ha ha, yeah! I win!"'' (1st Place) *''"What? No! Aww."'' (4th or below) Toadette *''"Hey!"'' (Character selection screen) *''"Yay!"'' (After winning a round) *''"Woo-hoo!"'' (Getting a good score) *''"Aww!"'' (Getting a bad score) *''"Oh, no!"'' (After losing a round) *''"Not bad!"'' (2nd/3rd Place) *''"Yahoo! I'm the winner! Woo-hoo!"'' (1st Place) *''"Wah-wah-waahhh! Poor me!"'' (4th or below) Baby Peach *''"Baby Peach!"'' (Character selection screen) *''"Yay!"'' (1st place) *''"Oh, well..."'' (4th or below) Rosalina *''"Rosalina!"'' (Character selection screen) *''"(Chuckle) All right!"'' (After winning a round) *''"Yes! Victory!"'' (Getting a good score) *''"No..."'' (Getting a bad score) *''"Oh, I lost."'' (After losing a round) *''"That'll do."'' (2nd/3rd Place) *''"Oh, yeah! Winner!"'' (1st Place) *''"Aww! Next time."'' (4th or below) Baby Daisy *''"Baby Daisy!"'' (Character selection screen) *''"Go me!"'' (2nd/3rd Place) *''"Nooooooo!"'' (4th or below) Baby Rosalina *''"Baby Rosalina!"'' (Character selection screen) *''"That was great!"'' (1st Place) Announcer *''"Mario: The Olympic Championship Games!"'' (Title menu) *''"Gold Medal Awarded!"'' (When a character gets a medal) *''"Silver Medal Awarded!"'' (When a character gets a medal) *''"Bronze Medal Awarded!"'' (When a character gets a medal) *''"On your marks, get set..."'' (When a track event is about to start) *''"En garde! Allez!"'' (Fencing events) *''"Goal!"'' *''"Time's up!"'' *''"Perfect!"'' (Hitting all targets in Skeet or when a Fencing round is won with the opponent having 0 points) *''"Great!"'' *''"Good."'' *''"New World Record!"'' *''"New Olympic Record!"'' *''"Service Ace!"'' *''"Return Ace!"'' *''"Service Change!"'' (Switching sides in Table Tennis events) *''"Match Point!"'' *''"Game Set!"'' *''"Knockdown!"'' *''"K.O."'' *''"T.K.O."'' *''"Round 1."'' *''"Final Round."'' *''"Trophy Awarded!"'' (When a character gets a trophy) *''"In lane number, Character!"'' (When calling out characters and their lane numbers in track and aquatic events) *''"Foul!"'' *''"Mission Succeeded."'' *''"Mission Failed."'' *''"Single Match Mode."'' *''"One Match Mode."'' (Japanese version) *''"Circuit Mode."'' *''"Mission Mode."'' *''"Gallery."'' *''"Records."'' *''"My Record."'' (Japanese version) *''"Ready... Go!"'' *''"Finish!"'' *''"First/Second/Third/Fourth/Final set, (character) to serve."'' *''"Love-15."'' *''"Love-30."'' *''"Love-40."'' *''"15-love."'' *''"15-all."'' *''"15-30."'' *''"15-40."'' *''"30-love."'' *''"30-15."'' *''"30-all."'' *''"30-40."'' *''"40-love."'' *''"40-15."'' *''"40-30."'' *''"Deuce."'' *''"Advantage, server/receiver."'' *''"Tiebreaker"'' *''"1-0"'' *''"1-all"'' *''"2-0"'' *''"2-1"'' *''"2-all"'' *''"3-0"'' *''"3-1"'' *''"3-2"'' *''"3-all"'' *''"4-0"'' *''"4-1"'' *''"4-2"'' *''"4-3"'' *''"4-all"'' *''"5-0"'' *''"5-1"'' *''"5-2"'' *''"5-3"'' *''"5-4"'' *''"5-all"'' *''"6-0"'' *''"6-1"'' *''"6-2"'' *''"6-3"'' *''"6-4"'' *''"6-5"'' *''"Game point."'' *''"Break point."'' *''"Game, server/receiver."'' *''"Set point."'' *''"Game and set, server/receiver."'' *''"Match point."'' *''"Championship point."'' *''"Game, set and match, server/receiver."'' *''"Nice Shot!"'' *''"Sink to tie!"'' *''"Flag Shot."'' *''"Pin Shot."'' *''"Fantastic putt!"'' *''"Nice Par."'' *''"Nice on!"'' *''"Nice touch."'' *''"Excellent."'' *''"Finish!"'' *''"Chip-in!"'' *''"Nice Birdie!"'' *''"Bogey."'' *''"Double Bogey."'' *''"Oooh. Triple Bogey."'' *''"Nice approach."'' *''"Birdie putt."'' *''"Eagle putt."'' *''"Albatross putt."'' *''"Sink to win."'' *''"Miss and lose."'' *''"Oh! Too bad!"'' (Out of Bounds or missing a target in the Side Games) *''"Complete!"'' *''"Wow! A Hole-in-One!"'' *''"Fantastic!"'' *''"Good!"'' *''"Nice."'' *''"Very well done!"'' *''"OK!"'' *''"Great!"'' *''"Congratulations!"'' *''"Oh! Nice Albatross!"'' *''"Nice Eagle!"'' Category:Subpages Category:Mario (series) Category:Quotes